Practice makes perfect
by sweetpotatochip197
Summary: Response to Pure Horace Mantis Challenge #4 Nick/Macy
1. Chapter 1

**Practice makes perfect  
**

"Ugh, why do I have to get stuck with the one teacher who's completely insane?"

"Who's in sane Mace?" Macy let out a squeak and wiped around ALMOST hitting Nick with a text book.

"Hey watch it Mace, even with your fan girl Macy gone doesn't mean you have to still hurt me." Nick said with a chuckle.

"Sorry, but you don't have to sneak up on me."

"What I never, oh never mind so who's insane?"

"The new music teacher, he's making us learn a new instrument."

"And….."

"And I am not going to be able to learn guitar in one week, one week nick!" May yelled now shaking Nick.

"Well, I could teach you……. If you want me too that is."

"Really that would be great."

"Ok come over to the fire house after school and well start lessons."

"Thanks again Nick." Macy hugged Nick, and went to class. Nick froze with a Blush on his face.

"I'm falling for Macy." Nick though walking to class.

**Random note: So did you like the first chapter? I need help though so how should Joe and Kevin react to this? **


	2. Chapter 2

Nicks POV

I was in English wait for the last bell of the day.

It felt more like an hour each minute.

"Hey Nick." I turned around and saw Penny. I swear after we broke up she been so clingy to me. (Random note: in my story Nick and penny went out.)

"Yeah"

"Do you want to get dinner later?"

"No thanks, I giving Macy guitar lesson." I was glad that I didn't have to make up some insane lie to get out of the dinner.

"Oh forget get Macy, she's a worthless piece of crap" my mouth dropped open, but closed it quickly.

"How dare you say that?" I half yelled half wisped.

I picked up my books walked out of English, and didn't look back at penny.

I went to my looker a packed my book bag, and went to Macy's locker.

"Hey mace ready to go?"

"Yeah, almost let me just get my sketch book."

"Ok, let's go to the art room and walk home."

"Sure, come on."

As we walked to the art room it was a complete silence.

When we got to the art room Mace picked up her sketch book, and towards the front of the school.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled, and sprinted down the hall way.

"Hey, mace not that's funny!" I yelled back, and chased after her.

When I caught up to her she was talking to penny. She looked like she was crying.

"I didn't steal Nick from you, he's just helping me." I heard Macy squeak.

"Yes you did you little anorexic little bitch!" Penny yelled at Macy crying even harder now.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Don't you dare speak to Macy that way; you know what I'm done talking to you."I Was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Come on mace lets go." She didn't move she was shaking so hard that her legs were stuck in the same spot.

I moved towards Macy, and picked her up and stared to walk.

She just put her head on me and sobbed, and kept shaking.


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey guys its 11:09 at night so I haven't been updating so here you go.**

**Nicks POV**

_Flashback_

_When I caught up to her she was talking to penny. She looked like she was crying._

"_I didn't steal Nick from you, he's just helping me." I heard Macy squeak._

"_Yes you did you little anorexic little bitch!" Penny yelled at Macy crying even harder now._

"_Hey!" I yelled. "Don't you dare speak to Macy that way; you know what I'm done talking to you."I Was screaming at the top of my lungs._

"_Come on mace lets go." She didn't move she was shaking so hard that her legs were stuck in the same spot._

_I moved towards Macy, and picked her up and stared to walk._

_She just put her head on me and sobbed, and kept shaking._

_End of Flashback._

"Come on Macy don't listen to her she just jealous."

"Of what, me?" Macy asked shock, she stop cry but was still shaking.

"Yes you who else?" Macy just stared at me. "I said no to go on date with her because I was spending time with you." I saw blush creep her face. We finally got to the fire house I open the door with one hand.**( Nick's still carrying Macy.)**Nick carried Macy all the way up stair, and sat down with Macy on his lap. He look down, saw Macy a sleep in his arms.

**Ok I'm stopping there , you have to review I need 5 new reviews or I'm not updating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Random note: Sorry guys my chapters are short my next chapter it'll be longer I promise**. **I also need some help what show Kevin and Joe's reaction be to Nick's feelings towards Macy, And should Macy tell Stella?**


	5. Author's Note

Hey so just wanted to say sorry about the review thing, I was like twelve and stupid. Oh and I thought it was funny how I was slightly famed and then given a bipolar comment afterwards. I enjoyed that. Um I'm coming back to FF so I'll continue the story, and see if anyone's still here :/

UPDATE: don't worry guys I'm going to start uploading in the near future, but the earliest i can start is mid-June due to regents and an upcoming show. Thanks guys love you.


End file.
